1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a nested electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is frequently used in conjunction with an electrical system on a vehicle and, in particular, a motor vehicle. The electrical connector is commonly used to interconnect one electrical component with another electrical component. In a similar manner, electrical connectors from multiple electrical components can be joined in an assembly, so that the assembly mates with an electrical connector from yet another electrical component. For example, in an in-line connector, two electrical connectors may be interconnected, such that one connector is disposed or nested within the other connector. Another common type of electrical connector is a modular connector.
A characteristic of an in-line electrical connector is that specific orientation is required to interconnect one connector with another connector. Another characteristic is that the locking portion of the electrical connector may be subject to damage from snagging or impact. In the past, a nested electrical connector assembly included a separate locking portion and alignment portion. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a nested electrical connector assembly with an integral locking and indexing feature.